Kiss Me Over The Garden Gate
by Difinity
Summary: Left to their own devices for two weeks, nothing will prevent Yami and Yuugi from getting together. Except themselves. With some help from some unlikely sources, will they be able to overcome this problem as well? DISCONTINUED.
1. How Were You Supposed To Know?

A/N: Well, now that "Land of Forever" is finished, I've decided to write a new fic! *snickers* Well, this is my first try at anything _slightly_ humorous so, give me break ^^;;

Disclaimer: Difinity no own Yu-Gi-Oh! So put those nasty lawyers away! *hides*

WARNING: This story contains SHONEN-AI! That means boys being kissy with boys! *fan girls cheer*

Couples: Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Jou, Bakura/Ryou, Honda/Otogi

* * *

Kiss Me Over The Garden Gate

Chapter I: How Were You Supposed To Know?

* * *

__

Tip tap

Tip tap

"Are you going to spend your entire weekend out there?"

__

Tip tap

Tip tap

"Yup."

__

Tip tap

Tip tap

"But why? I don't see anything appealing about playing in the dirt all weekend long."

__

Tip tap

  
Tip tap

"Oh hush you. Why don't you go practice playing your guitar?"

__

Tip tap

Tip tap

"I'll do it later."

__

Tip tap

Yuugi put the bag of soil on the counter and sighed, placing his hands on his hips, staring at his darker half who sat lazily on a stool. The boy on the stool smirked playfully at his friend, mischief glowing in his ruby-red eyes, that of which caused the shorter of the two to giggle slightly before picking up his current purchase from the flower nursery. Yuugi took the bag and set it out back, as he had done with other purchases. The spirit from the Sennen Puzzle looked at his partner, or aibou, rather curiously. Watching Yuugi scamper in and out of the store began to make him slightly dizzy.

Sighing relentlessly, the ancient Pharaoh placed his elbows on the counter and stared outside, his eyes barely being able to peek up at the clouds. A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched Yuugi struggle lightly with the bags. Each minute or so, Yuugi would come back inside the shop, carry the rest of his gardening tools and supplies, set them outside in the back, then return the front of the shop to gather the rest. The spirit glanced over to the corner, eyeing his guitar. 

Recently, he had been fascinated with the entrancing sound that was emitted from the seemingly simple instrument. Yet it had proven to be harder to play than it looked. Still, anything for his aibou.

Yami heard Yuugi yelp out as he tripped in the hallway. Rolling his eyes with a grin, he hopped off the stool to go help the small boy.

Anything.

* * *

Sitting on the steps of the patio, Yami watched as Yuugi and Jou's sister, Shizuka, carefully dug separate holes into the soft earth, gingerly planting growing flowers and then sewing fresh seeds. The whole planting process left Yami bored, yet oddly fascinated. He smiled faintly as he heard Shizuka and Yuugi laugh together, watching the two have fun while working vigorously on the garden. How it had all come to pass, Yami still didn't know.

Just a few weeks ago, Yuugi suddenly became very interested in gardening. His fascination with plants, flowers and bringing life to the earth was slowly growing into a small obsession. The small boy hardly touched his deck anymore, but was still interested in Duel Monsters, none the less. Yuugi's curiosity with flowers ran deep, and Yami was willing to assist his aibou in anyway possible. Yet Yuugi had kindly declined the help, obvious to the look of boredom that always seemed to settle in Yami's ruby eyes when discussing different types of flowers and gardening techniques.

At about the same time, Yami began to take up the guitar. He knew Yuugi adored the instrument, and had decided to learn how to play it, just to make Yuugi happy. Yami noticed he had been doing that recently; doing chores or taking up hobbies that Yuugi generally enjoyed. Each small smile that Yuugi gave him was enough to have Yami content all day; a small hug was enough to last Yami a whole week. He never really noticed when Yuugi had suddenly become so adorable in his eyes, but personally, he didn't mind. 

Not at all.

"Ne, Yuugi-san, I've got to go now," Shizuka sighed, standing up and stretching her knees. Her long ebony colored hair was tied into a neat pony-tail, the bangs on her face decorating her innocent features. Bright green eyes twinkled in the summer sun, a smile as bright as the sun itself spread across Shizuka's face. The amethyst eyed boy smiled up at her, standing up as well.

"That's all right," he chirped. "I'll see you in two weeks then." 

Shizuka nodded as she took off her gardening gloves and placed them gently on the ground. 

Shizuka was leaving town that day for two weeks. Her mother had to take her daughter for another check-up at the hospital, just to make sure Shizuka's eyes were well and that there were no problems. Jou insisted on going with them, to his sister's great delight (But not to Seto's. Said CEO of Kaiba Corporation had denied ever mumbling complaints about Jou leaving----much to Jou's disappointment----for two weeks, although Mokuba had gone on and on about how Seto developed a crush on the blonde boy, due to the fact he caught Seto mumbling Jou's name in his sleep one time then furiously hugging his pillow. That, of course, involved a thrilled Jou, an embarrassed Seto, and a group of teenagers who couldn't seem to stop laughing.)

That, however, meant that Yuugi would be alone with his darker half for the next two weeks; Seto obviously never went anywhere except for Kaiba Corporation, Anzu was at a dancing camp for the whole summer, Ryou and his yami, Bakura, were going with Ryou's father on an expedition in Egypt the following week, and Honda and Otogi had gone over to America, settling some business deals about producing Dungeon Dice Monsters in North America. 

Not that Yuugi minded being alone with Yami; he enjoyed it very much. Still, there was an odd sensation he felt when he sat beside Yami, the two boys quietly watching television. Gardening, his new passion, led him away from all the confusing emotions, the troubled thoughts, and just ordinary life itself. The peaceful and tender tranquility Yuugi felt as he sat outside in the middle of his garden was a feeling completely unknown to anyone else. The lovely scent, the beautiful scenery, and the feeling of accomplishment of creating something so heavenly beautiful was something Yuugi treasured with all his heart.

What he adored as much, though, was spying on his yami as the ancient spirit tried to play his guitar. Occasionally, Yuugi would shut his ears to drone out the loud obscenities that Yami would voice. The whole thing was cute in it's own special little way, and Yuugi didn't hesitate to then enter the room and assist his yami in continuing the lesson. Yet the faint blushes that would color Yami's cheeks sometimes stayed within the recesses of Yuugi's curious mind. The taller of the two had no reason to blush; maybe it was when Yuugi would take Yami's hand in his own and gently strum the strings, or maybe it was at how close they would sit.

Yuugi stared at his flowers, a soft blush spreading across the bridge of his nose and traveling across his cheeks.

"Ja ne, Yuugi-san!" Shizuka called. Yuugi waved at his friend. She traveled up to the steps and passed by Yami. "Ja ne, Yami-san!"

"Ja ne, Shizuka-chan," Yami waved with a soft smile.

After hearing the front door of the Game Shop close, Yami stood up, glancing around. He noticed how bright the small area had become, each flower sparkling brightly in the summer sun. Yuugi took off his gardening gloves, smiling triumphantly as he glanced around at the completed garden. 

There were flowers everywhere.

The yard was laid out with terraces, and paths that boasted annuals, perennials, vines, bushes a pond, a special section resplendent with a variety of roses. The pond was rimmed with rushes, and Yuugi planned to place water irises during the spring. Water lilies floated on the water's surface, and a wooden bench beside the pond was encircled with peony and camellia bushes. Morning-glory vines spread over rocks. The sun caused the pond water to shimmer lightly, making the garden all too beautiful to be real.

Yuugi stood in front of the glimmering pond, his eyes filled with joy. He laughed happily.

"It's done Yami! What do you think?" 

Yami didn't respond; his breath caught in his throat as he stared wide-eyed at his aibou.

The shimmering flowers surrounded the amethyst eyed boy, and the green grass was tucked underneath his feet. His eyes glowed heavenly-like, and his soft, porcelain skin radiated the sun's light. The pond behind Yuugi glimmered, each small reflection making it seem like fairy dust. Yami half expected to see angel wings emerge from Yuugi's back, making the entire scene complete. Yuugi continued to smile brightly, as butterflies floated around him. Yami continued to stare, his heart skipping a beat every now and then.

Yami, paying attention only to Yuugi and ignoring the garden, whispered one word.

"Beautiful."

* * *

Yami blinked as he followed Yuugi through the garden at night. The little one had insisted on showing his darker half the flowers that seemed to glow when the moon was out. Yami glanced around, eyes delicately tracing every single detail about each flower. Yuugi explained every flower meaning, it's parenting flowers, and many stories that accompanied each plant. 

"Here Yami," Yuugi said, showing him a flower. "This flower is a Snapdragon." Yami raised an eyebrow and slowly inhaled the scent. 

Suddenly, he sneezed. Yami smiled apologetically as he blushed slightly in embarrassment. 

"Excuse me," he said. Yuugi just beamed at him. The small boy then showed him a flower called 'Forget-Me-Not'. Yami sniffed the flower, and sneezed again. After each flower, Yami sneezed, until the point where he was sneezing frantically. After smelling one more flower, Yami's nose was read and his eyes were burning. Sneeze after sneeze, Yami couldn't stop. Yuugi worriedly rushed Yami out of the garden and into the house.

Yami, however, continued to sneeze, feeling horribly embarrassed. 

Finally, after Yami's sneezing spasms had calmed down, and he was lying in bed, Yuugi burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Yami!" Yuugi cried. "I'm sorry!" Yami smiled faintly, but another sneeze interrupted him.

"It's not your fault, aibou," he assured the small boy softly. Yuugi shook his head.

"Yes it is! I was the one who insisted on having you smell the flowers!" he sobbed, tears pooling in his largely innocent amethyst eyes. Yami shook his head.

"No it isn't." Yami sneezed again. "How were you supposed to know that I'm allergic to every flower in your garden?"

* * *

End of Chapter I

* * *


	2. Let Me Be With You

A/N: Gomen ne for the late update, but my compy broke down (again) and it was gone for a while @__@ But I'm back and I promise to update sooner!! Thanks for all the great reviews, minna-san! You guys rock! ^_^

Disclaimer: Difinity no own Yu-Gi-Oh or "Let Me Be With You" from Chobits! So put those nasty lawyers away! *hides* 

WARNING: This story contains SHONEN-AI! That means boys being kissy with boys! *fan girls cheer*

Couples: Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Jou, Bakura/Ryou, Honda/Otogi

* * *

Kiss Me Over The Garden Gate

Chapter II: Let Me Be With You

* * *

__

Tug tug

"Yami! We're going and that's final!"

__

Tug tug

"You can't be serious!"

__

Tug tug

"I am! Now get up and let's get going!"

__

Tug tug

"No!"

__

Tug tug 

"We're going to be late!"

__

Tug tug

"Who cares!?"

__

Tug tug

"Yami!"

__

Tug tug

"Aibou, NO!"

Yuugi gritted his teeth as he pulled on Yami's shirt as hard as he could. Said Pharaoh was currently clinging to the front door of the Kame Game Shop, fighting against his hikari's grip. The two continued struggling, Yuugi growing impatient, and Yami still staying stubborn. Yuugi then blinked as he saw Bakura and Ryou approach them, Ryou's face radiant and Bakura smirked casually at the amethyst eyed boy who's Pharaoh had run back into the Game Shop to be safe. Knowing Bakura, Yuugi knew that the once Tomb Robber was planning to aggravate Yami somehow.

And what better way than to annoy the Pharaoh with his insane fear of doctors, which had run down even to Egyptian times. (High Priest Seth had had a hell of a time making inane jokes about the almighty Pharaoh's fear of the healer, who, by the way, was an 80 year old man who could barely tell if his patient was a man or a woman)

Bakura had overheard his hikari's conversation with Yuugi over the phone and therefore had obtained the knowledge of Yuugi's current predicament. He smirked as he prepared himself to come face to face with Yami, who would surely hit the roof in anger.

"He still won't come out?" Ryou whispered to his best friend. Yuugi hung his head low.

"No," he whispered back. 

Bakura stepped forward and barked, "Oi, so the 'almighty' Pharaoh _still_ can't take a little visit to the doctors? How pathetic." Yuugi's face paled as Ryou slapped his yami's arm. Bakura smirked again, holding up three fingers. 

'What's he up to?' Yuugi wondered.

"Three," Bakura counted, placing down one finger. 

Ryou hung his head.

"Two."

Another finger down.

"One."

As if on cue, Yami burst out of the Game Shop, red face with fury. Yuugi jumped back, nearly knocked over by Yami's sudden arrival from inside the store. He groaned as he droned out the loud insults, in both Japanese and Egyptian, that echoed throughout the neighborhood. Ryou gave Yuugi an apologetic shrug and gently tugged at Bakura's sleeve.

"'Kura-chan," he said gently. All at once, Yami stopped, a wide and mischievous smirk growing on his face. Bakura, realizing what had just been said, slumped his shoulders and turned to face his hikari, who had covered his mouth. 

"Aibou…" Bakura growled. Ryou smiled apologetically, secretly giving Yuugi the okay signal.

"Oops…"

* * *

Yami tapped his foot impatiently, determined not to show his nervousness. The sterile doctor's office was enough to make him shriek, but the tedious wait was even worse. Yuugi was reading a magazine happily, all the while listening to his CD player. The Pharaoh looked around, anxious to leave right away. THIS was YUUGI'S idea?? What was his aibou thinking?! Yami took a deep breath to relax, feeling silly for panicking. He only saw little children acting as scared as he was. But he was really glad that Yuugi was with him.

For whatever reason, he was _very_ glad Seto hadn't seen any of this, or that he would ever know about it. (Oh gee, I wonder why…)

Yami noticed that Yuugi had set down the magazine and was gently strumming his slender fingers on the hand-rest of the chair. Yami watched him curiously, noticing the upbeat rhythm Yuugi was creating. From the doorway, a young nurse poked her head in and smiled, holding a chart.

"Mutou Yami?" she asked. Yuugi smiled at her and stood up, pulling Yami to his feet. He took a hold of the taller boy's hands and helped him up. Yami blushed at the soft skin that was pressed against his hands at that moment. The nurse smiled. "Mutou Yami, please come this way." Yuugi followed the nurse and Yami blushed again. Yuugi had registered Yami as 'Mutou'? His thoughts, though, were interrupted as the nurse asked him to step up on the scale. He did so and waited for the nurse to weigh him. Yuugi noticed the perplexed look on the young woman's face and snickered.

The chart read that Yami was 17. But he barely weighed 100 pounds. Yami noticed this and groaned inwardly. 

'I really need to eat more' he mused.

* * *

"Ah well, this is just a simple allergy. How you can be allergic to _every_ flower, now that's a mystery!" the doctor laughed. Yuugi smiled and looked up at his yami, who had a thermometer in his mouth. The Pharaoh looked down at the tube, itching to pull it out. For a second, his eyes crossed, causing Yuugi to laugh. The doctor didn't notice, as he was out of the room for the moment. A nurse came in and took the thermometer out of Yami's mouth, then recording the temperature. She picked up the chart and bowed at the two of them.

"The doctor will come with a shot to give you for the time being, and then you may leave," she informed them, leaving the room. Yami's face paled.

"SHOT?" he cried. Yuugi gave him a wry smile.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," he apologized. Yami groaned, resting his elbows on his legs and setting his chin atop his hands. As he sat on the hospital bed, he noticed that his feet still didn't even touch the ground, and that the step-up addition had been pulled out for him to step down and get back on the bed. Absent mindedly, he kicked the metal bed with the back of his foot. The door clicked open and the doctor came in with a small silver tray, and a small syringe placed on it. A bottle of medication, iodine, a cotton ball, and a band-aid were sitting there as well. Yami's ruby colored eyes paled as he gulped.

"All right Mutou-san, raise your sleeve please," the doctor asked kindly. Yami shook his head, but before he could protest, Yuugi jumped up and raised the sleeve of the navy blue jacket and exposed Yami's arm. At once, goose-bumps poked out on Yami's skin, half from the cold of the air conditioning, and because Yuugi rested his warm hand atop Yami's cold arm. The doctor moistened the cotton ball and gently swabbed at the area where he would prick the ancient Pharaoh. Once that was done, the doctor grabbed the syringe and put in the medication into the syringe. He grabbed Yami's arm and slowly inserted the needle into his skin. Yami bit his bottom lip, the needle now inserted into his arm. He then felt pressure as the doctor pushed the medication into his body.

Within a few moments, the needle was taken out, and a band-aid now dressed the area where the needle had been. Yami knew there would be a bruise there, and was careful to note NOT to tell Bakura where it would be. (Obvious attempts to poke the tender area would more than likely be made if the knowledge was known). 

  
"The medicine should be able to control your sneezing for the time being," the doctor said, writing a prescription. "But for now, just take it easy and try not to go out into the garden." Yuugi nodded and thanked the doctor, taking the prescription. The two boys left the doctor's office and headed home.

"See Yami, that wasn't so bad!" Yuugi chirped. Yami grumbled, rubbing his arm. "We'll get your medicine later today. But right now, I'm starved, so let's go home and eat some lunch!" Yuugi smiled up at his darker self, who blinked. The smaller of the two laughed and gently hugged Yami's arm before letting go and walking on ahead. Yami smiled momentarily, before hurrying on to catch up to his aibou.

* * *

Yami sat lazily as he flipped through the channels at home. Yuugi was in the kitchen, preparing their lunch, and Yami was bored as ever. He heard his small hikari bounce around cheerily in the kitchen, the small boy once in a while humming a small song. Sighing, Yami stood up and stretched, yawning slightly and heading towards the kitchen. He stopped short, however, when he heard his small hikari singing softly in the small room. Yuugi had his CD player clipped on the waistband of his pants, his sweater sleeves rolled up. 

The Pharaoh smiled at the cute sight, listening attentively to his aibou, who was unaware that Yami was watching him.

"Futari ga kitto deaeru yona mahou o kakete," Yuugi sang softly, still not noticing that Yami was watching him attentively. "Ryote wo sotto kasanete hora hohoemu kara. Honto no kimochi kizukanai furi shite. Totsuzen futari--*," Yuugi spun around and spotted his other self, who was watching him with his eyebrows raised. With a sparkle in his eye, Yuugi danced over to Yami and took the Pharaoh's hands in his own. Yami blinked, feeling utterly confused.

"Aibou, wha-?"

"--koi ni ochita no," Yuugi smiled. Yami blushed brightly, confused by his aibou's sudden behavior. Not that he minded holding Yuugi's hand of course. "Let me be with you," Yuugi continued to sing. "Let me be with you…Let me be with you." Yuugi pulled away, going over to the cupboards and taking out plates and cups for the two of them. Sugoroku was gone for the week on a retreat with Arthur Hopkins, and Rebecca, who was attending a university because of her genius, stayed with a few students on campus until her grandfather returned. Yami walked back into the living room and stared out the window for a few moments, still hearing Yuugi singing in the kitchen.

Yami stared down, realizing that his growing feelings for Yuugi were getting a little bit out of hand. Yuugi was becoming a very large part of his heart, and now all he wanted to do was confess the truth and have Yuugi tell him that he loves him. Without warning, Yami suddenly felt two arms wrap around his middle from behind, and felt Yuugi press his head against Yami's back. The Pharaoh raised his arms slightly from the surprise, but then gently set his hands atop Yuugi's. He barely noticed, however, that Yuugi was still singing.

"Dakishimetai noni*," Yuugi said softly, not sure if he was just singing, or if he really meant it. Yami's eyes grew kind, as he turned around in with Yuugi's arms and gently held the small boy. The amethyst-eyed angel smiled as he returned the hug once again, forgetting all about lunch and just enjoying the feeling of Yami's arms around him, holding him tightly. Yuugi's small arms wound their way up, holding Yami even tighter. Though he still was confused over new feelings that he was experiencing for his other half, there was nothing he loved more than to just have Yami hug him tightly.

"Yuugi." Yuugi heard Yami breathe softly. The small boy threw all logic out the window and sighed. The song playing in his CD player had long since ended, but Yuugi continued, subconsciously knowing what he was saying, but not caring.

"Let me be with you."

* * *

Translations:

*Casting a spell that will make sure they meet.

They place their hands atop one another's and see, they smile.

Pretending not to realize their true feelings.

And the two suddenly fall in love.

*I want to embrace only you.

* * *

End of Chapter II

* * *


	3. Take My Advice

*hugs each reviewer* Happy New Year, minna-san! And thank you all so much for the reviews! I 3 you all! *hugs again*

Disclaimer: Difinity no own Yu-Gi-Oh! So put those nasty lawyers away! *hides* 

WARNING: This story contains SHONEN-AI! That means boys being kissy with boys! *fan girls cheer*

Couples: Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Jou, Bakura/Ryou, Honda/Otogi

* * *

Kiss Me Over The Garden Gate

Chapter III: Take My Advice

* * *

__

Click Click

Aibou Ryou, I need your help!

__

Click Click

Yadonushi Yuugi? Isn't it late over there in Japan?

__

Click Click

Aibou Well, yes, but I figured this is the only way I can reach you.

__

Click Click

Yadonushi You're lucky I'm online right now. I mean, we just go here a few days ago. Btw, how did Yami's doctor's appointment go?

__

Click Click

Aibou It was fine. But he made such a big deal of it though…*laughs*

__

Click Click

Yadonushi lol. So, what's on your mind?

__

Click Click

Aibou I…How…Ryou, how do you know when you love someone?

__

Click Click

Yadonushi Do you think you might be in love with someone, Yuugi?… Well, for example, when I first realized that I loved Bakura, I felt…*sigh* happy. Like, as if nothing in the whole world could bring me down, you know? My heart would beat so quickly whenever I was around him, and I'd practically be beaming when I'd be beside him. My stomach would feel all fluttery and at first I thought I was sick; but when I really thought about him, I suddenly knew that was the farthest thing from the truth.

Aibou And…?

Yadonushi I felt like the happiest person on Earth. I'm sorry that I can't explain it any better than that, but love is just so…incredibly indescribable.

Aibou I see…

Yadonushi Yuugi…I'm just guessing here, and don't get angry at me if I'm wrong, okay?

Aibou What is it?

Yadonushi You love Yami; I know you do. It's written on your face whenever you look at him. So…go for it, Yuugi. Trust me, if he loves you the same way, you two will be together forever and you'll be eternally happy for the rest of your life.

* * *

"Yami, where are you going?" Yuugi asked as he spotted his darker half slipping on his shoes by the doorway. Yami looked up and blinked, quickly thinking up a tiny fib. He just hoped he'd be able to hide it from his little hikari. It was a known fact that he was a horrible liar in general, and lying to _Yuugi_ only made it worse. Still, it was always worth a shot, yet most of the time he failed miserably and had succumbed to the warm amethyst eyes that had the ability to pry out even his darkest, most embarrassing secrets. Yami smiled at his partner and stared into his eyes.

"Just going for a walk, aibou," he said calmly. 'If you fail this time Yami, you DIE' he threatened himself. To his great surprise--and delight--Yuugi smiled and nodded. Yami inwardly sighed in relief, feeling proud to have crossed that barrier. Glancing up at the clock, he said goodbye to Yuugi and headed out. Yami had scheduled an appointment to see a certain CEO. With that idea in mind, Yami strolled down the street, wondering what had possessed him to ask KAIBA for help. Though it had meant for him to swallow his pride, Yami had called Kaiba and asked for 'advice'. The Pharaoh smirked as he recalled being rejected, but was soon accepted the moment he threatened to let the cat out of the bag. 

Which obviously meant having a certain raven-haired Kaiba inform Jou about his older brother's little crush, and the fact that Kaiba had clipped Jou's photo from the year book, enlarged it and had it in a lovely silver frame in his room.

(Of course, everyone but Kaiba knew that Jou had done the same thing with the CEO's picture, yet Jou had gone to even greater lengths and had it made in a wallet size too~!)

"That's blackmail, Pharaoh," Kaiba had growled.

"Yeah," Yami laughed. "I know. See ya soon…"

Upon arriving at Kaiba Corporation, Yami rode the elevator to the top level where he was escorted into Kaiba's private office. He found the studious CEO typing frantically at the laptop that was sitting on his gleaming desk. Kaiba never bothered to look up, but just waved his hand, dismissing the guard and leaving Yami in the room.

"Well let's get this thing over with," Kaiba snapped. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"What surprises me more is that you actually have _any_ advice to offer," Yami mused as he wandered over to a plush chair and settled there quietly. "But according to my sources, you are _quite_ the romantic."

"Whoever told you that is _so_ fired," Kaiba muttered. Yami smirked. The brunette sighed and ceased typing. He rested his chin on his palm and studying Yami for a moment before sighing again. "So, what's going on between you and Yuugi? Something's got to be going on now."

Yami picked at the chair as he observed Kaiba's spacious office. A wide-screen television was implanted on the side of the wall and a plant stood alone in the corner of the room. A small table was placed between the couch and Kaiba's desk. He recalled that Mokuba would spend many afternoons watching television on the room while keeping Kaiba company. Although Kaiba had never asked his little brother to do so, it did show that he appreciated it and he didn't seem so stressed out as long as he had Mokuba to talk to during the longer hours he stayed in the office. The younger Kaiba hated seeing his brother work alone so he had decided to make daily visits and spend a long duration of the afternoon with Kaiba, helping him with paper work or just going on and on about his day at school.

Atop Kaiba's desk, was a silver frame that gleamed brightly due to the sunlight. Inside, was a picture of himself and Mokuba that was taken not too long ago. Both boys were at the park during the previous winter and Jou had taken the photograph.

Although Yami knew Kaiba treasured the photograph, he suspected it wasn't the _only_ reason why he kept it so close to him. (Yet whenever the photographer is mentioned, said CEO's cheeks turn red and he'd stalk off, ignoring the subject completely :D) 

Yami sighed. "Nothing; And that's what seems to be the problem," he grumbled, still picking at the chair. "I'd _like_ something to happen, but it doesn't seem to be heading in that particular direction." Kaiba nodded, taking in the information of Yami's current predicament. He pondered the Pharaoh's options, and took in the fact that Yami was too--oh, how to phrase it--afraid to put the moves on his innocent aibou. It wasn't a secret that Yami was completely love sick, but somehow, it still remained oblivious to Yuugi. Most of the time however, their relationship was getting along fine, with or without any romantic involvement. To Yami's surprise, on many occasions, Anzu would try some stunt to try to get Yami and Yuugi together.

Said aspiring ballerina had turned into a rabid-yaoi-fan girl over the previous winter, and made it her life's duty to put her boy friends together. Her previous successes had been Bakura and Ryou, and Honda and Otogi. Anzu was working on Kaiba and Jou, but had yet to make any real progress. The CEO of Kaiba Corporation denied any accusations that Anzu had thrown at him, many of which were hardcore proof that Kaiba had feelings for Jou. While when she turned on Jou and asked him, said blond would turn bright red and shake his head angrily denying the accusations as well. Yet, with her willful attitude, Anzu would just smile and continue to try over and over again. (Kaiba threatened to place a restraining order on her, but Anzu promised to back off. But obviously, she didn't :D)

But Yami and Yuugi; They were her "special" case. Getting Yami and Yuugi together was her dream. She wanted to get them together in "the most romantic way possible." At the thought, the brunette girl would giggle like mad and glance over at the two boys, thinking of fantastic ideas and sometimes disturbingly cute fantasies. However, said couple would just inch away and pretend she never tried anything in particular.

"Oh," she'd sigh over and over again. "How wonderful! They fancy each other ever so much!" Anzu picked up a brand-new way of phrasing things when a foreign student from England had come to Domino. Anzu had taken her under her wing, and was delighted to know that this girl was a _huge _yaoi fan as well. Both girls would spend the afternoon together and think of wonderful yaoi-filled ideas. (Causing all the boys to become incredibly disturbed.)

"Well it's simple, you moron," Kaiba smirked as he said it. "You're obviously _way_ to afraid to put any moves on the kid, and since it is YOUR place to make the first move, nothing's going on in 'Wonderland.'" Yami's head hung low as he absorbed Kaiba's cold advice.

"So this is my fault?" Yami asked. Kaiba nodded. His eyes, for a split second, grew thoughtful in a kawaii way, but soon the look was gone.

"I say, you try something in an area where you both feel comfortable; something that'll spark his interest." Kaiba paused. "Why don't you take Yuugi to that Sakura* park? I heard from my employees that it's very beautiful; especially at dawn and during a full moon." Yami gave him an odd look and raised an eyebrow. Kaiba merely shrugged and continued working silently. "Well, I gave you a tip didn't I? It's really up to you if you want to go through with any of it." Yami sighed and continued to pick at the chair.

"Yeah, but then what? What do I do then?" he asked, feeling peeved at how low he had to succumb to obtain the object of his affections. Once again, the brunette shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's in love with Yuugi, you know."

Yami blushed.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and stared out the window, sighing very quietly. "You're the one that's got to think of what to do on this date of yours." At that, Yami stood and stretched.

"Well, okay. Erm, thanks I guess," Yami grumbled. 

"Whatever," Kaiba mumbled and went back to work. Yami was about to leave when he stopped and approached Kaiba's desk.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." The Pharaoh reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. He slapped the picture down on the desk and walked out of the office. "Enjoy~!" he called as he shut the door. Kaiba stopped typing and took the photograph in his hand. 

It was a picture of Jou at the very same sakura park Kaiba had told the Pharaoh about. The blond boy was grinning widely and the sun made his blond hair glimmer brightly. His honey colored eyes glowed and his skin looked like that of a white lilac. A small hue of pink was covering Jou's left cheek as he grinned at the camera. Kaiba stared at the photograph for a moment.

He then promptly fell out of his chair.

* * *

Sakura = Cherry Blossom

* * *

End of Chapter III

* * *


	4. Of Sakuras and Sunsets

A/N: Gomen nasai, minna-san for the late update. But I've been busy and I haven't had enough time to post this up. But I'm fine now ^^

Disclaimer: Difinity no own Yu-Gi-Oh! So put those nasty lawyers away! *hides* 

WARNING: This story contains SHONEN-AI! That means boys being kissy with boys! *fan girls cheer*

Couples: Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Jou, Bakura/Ryou, Honda/Otogi

* * *

Kiss Me Over The Garden Gate

Chapter IV: Of Sakuras and Sunsets

* * *

"Tadaima*!"

"Oh! Okairi nasai*!

"Erm, were you.waiting for me aibou?"

"Anou.I-I was kind of lonely, that's all."

"O-Oh. I see."

"Ne, is something wrong?"

"Nani?"

"You look a little.anxious. Something happen?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing happened."

"Are you sure? Oh come on, you can tell me!"

"Well."

"Remember, I can tell when you're not telling me the truth!"

"Really! Nothing happened! I swear!"

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"I-I don't know!"

Yami shut his eyes and turned his head, hoping that the next thing he would see wouldn't be the infamous puppy dog eyes that Yuugi always managed to conjure up whenever he wanted some sort of information. Yet although he wasn't looking, the ex-Pharaoh could _feel _those adorably innocent eyes pouting pleadingly at him. Yami gritted his teeth, wanting to be able to withstand the cuteness and beauty that was his small partner. He heard a small, soft little whimper. And his resistance was slowly dropping. 

"Onegai, Yami?" Yuugi asked, his amethyst eyes growing bigger and shining brighter than before.

'Can't.give.in..' 

Yuugi whimpered again and Yami shuddered.

'But he's too.'

Yuugi tugged at Yami's shirt sleeve and pressed his cheek against it.

'CUTE!'

By this time, said Pharaoh's face was bright red. And without realizing what he was doing, he opened his eyes, gasped for air and scooped Yuugi into his arms, hugging his partner tightly. Yuugi's eyes widened as his face began to glow red due to his darker half's sudden display of affection. Still, he didn't complain, and instead smiled to himself, enjoying this little misunderstanding. Of course he knew that Yami would soon come to his senses and become horribly flustered. Yuugi mentally giggled, loving the cute way his yami looked when he was embarrassed. A bright blush would settle on his cheeks and his eyes would dart around the room nervously, as if to try to find something else to bring attention to instead of his own little blunder.

Yami slowly opened his eyes and realized what he was doing. A deep blush crept up his cheeks but he still held on strongly to his aibou. Yami took a deep breath and calmed himself before deciding how to ask Yuugi to visit the sakura park with him. Suddenly, he felt incredibly nervous and a thousand thoughts wandered in and out of his head.

"Yuugi," he spoke softly, in an almost shy tone. "I was just wondering, since we're both alone and we practically do nothing all day, why don't we go and head over to that sakura part Jou had told us about last summer?"

Yuugi looked up and his eyes shone brightly with innocent hope. "Oh Yami, can we?" He asked excitedly. "I've always wanted to go!" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"If you wanted to go so badly, why didn't you ever tell me?" Yami questioned with a mock-pout. Yuugi looked away and the taller of the two noticed a pink blush forming on the shorter boy's cheeks. Yami raised an eyebrow and stared at his little aibou. For a moment, he had an incredible urge to kiss him.

"I-I didn't want to seem like a bother," Yuugi confessed. Yami's eyes widened and he took Yuugi by the shoulders, making the smaller boy stare deeply into his eyes.

"Yuugi, don't ever think like that!" Yami said, surprised. "I'd do anything for you! _Anything_! If you want anything, don't hesitate to ask Yuugi!" Yami pulled Yuugi into his arms and held him tightly. 

Yuugi nodded, but a sad look clouded over his amethyst eyes. 'But the one thing I truly want Yami.' he thought sadly. 'I don't think you can ever give that to me.' He sighed. 'Your love Yami. I want you to love me.'

* * *

The amethyst eyed boy breathed in deeply as he glanced around the famous sakura park. His smile shone brighter than the sun as his excitement was almost too much to hold in. Yami stepped beside his aibou and smiled at him, basking in the sheer kawaii-ness that was Yuugi. In many cases when Yuugi acted especially cute, Yami had to bite his tongue from almost, erm, squealing. He, now only known to Kaiba and Jou, sometimes had the strange attributes that of the insane rabid fan-girl. Of course, the Pharaoh denied all of these wild accusations, although it was plain to see that spark of excitement and sweet adoration that glowed in his ruby eyes whenever his precious little aibou did something ultra adorable.

"Oh Yami," Yuugi breathed. "It's more beautiful than I could've ever imagined!" Of course, Yuugi was talking about the park, but in that daylight, surrounded by such wonders of nature and sakura petals falling and landing on Yuugi's hair, his face, made Yami's breath catch in his throat. His aibou's porcelain colored skin, and his amethyst eyes glowed in the light and his smile, brighter than any other smile Yami had ever seen, made him look like an angel. A true to life angel. The Pharaoh was obviously not paying attention to the park, and all his attention was focused on his little light.

"Yes," he said, "Very beautiful indeed."

The two began to walk around, taking in the sights yet were carefully timing themselves. 

Yami had taken some medicine that would enable him to visit the park without erupting into a violent sneezing spasm. It only lasted about 3 to 4 hours, but it was enough to make Yuugi generally happy.

Yuugi would often laugh and point as several things, often explaining to Yami the various individual features of the flowers that grew there. Yami didn't care that it was a bit boring, nor that he didn't understand most of what Yuugi was saying, but to just be there with him on that afternoon, and see his Yuugi become so radiant and happy, well, he'd go through Hell and back if it would make Yuugi that happy. A cool summer breeze blue by, and Yuugi tucked back the strands of hair that began to float out of place behind his ear. His long eyelashes curled up perfectly and his bow shaped lips curled into another smile. Despite this wondrous beauty, Yami felt a slight heaviness in his heart.

He longed so much for Yuugi to love him. To be able to whisper sweet nothings in his aibou's ear and hold him tightly for all eternity. But if that should never happen, Yami didn't know what he'd do. It seemed almost impossible to live without Yuugi by his side. That light that Yuugi gave off.was so beautiful and lovely. Yami loved Yuugi so much that it hurt. It was just an indescribable feeling; feelings, he had never experienced before. Not even 3,000 years ago, when he was the mighty Pharaoh of Egypt had he felt so completely whole and truly happy. Although Yami had to endure 3,000 years of darkness, solitude and despair, he'd gladly to it all over again just to see Yuugi's face. The sweet, kind eyes that made his heart flutter. And the smile, oh the smile, that made his heart want to explode with all the adoration it held within.

"Ne, Yami. Is something wrong?" Yuugi's innocent question brought his darker half back to his senses. Yami blinked and looked at his aibou, his gaze once again growing soft. The taller of the two reached out and stroked Yuugi's right cheek lovingly as he sighed.

"No," Yami spoke softly, "Nothing's wrong." Yuugi continued to gaze into his eyes, a small blush coloring his cheeks as Yami stroked his face. 

They continued to walk down the park, and on one occasion, had stopped to take a picture together at Yuugi's request. A photographer had his equipment set up and was taking photographs. A sign was set up beside his stool. It read, "Couples 40% off!" Yuugi took Yami by the hand and led them there. The photographer positioned them in front of a lake that was in the middle of the park. It was surrounded by many sakura trees, and the petals continued to fall. The picture was ideal, the photographer was sure of that. She had Yami wrap his arm around Yuugi's waist and Yuugi rest his head against Yami's chest. Yami flushed lightly when he realized how perfectly Yuugi fit into his arms. But the smaller boy was oblivious to his darker half's current observation. Both of them smiled at the camera and the photographer took the shot.

She placed the picture in a covering and handed it to them. Once Yami paid for it, they were ready to leave when both of them noticed that the woman placed the negative in a file along with many other negatives of other people. The file was labeled, 'Couples'.

* * *

Both boys made their way deeper into the park. Two girls wearing their school uniforms stared at them and began to giggle when they passed by.

"Ne, they're so cute aren't they?" One girl said excitedly.

"Hai! Oh my gosh, they look so perfect together! They're the cutest couple I've ever seen in my whole life!" The other squealed. She sighed. "I bet you they're destined to be together; like, true love!" Her friend laughed.

Both Yami and Yuugi heard the two girls, and suddenly they became quiet. Yami looked away, as did Yuugi, both boys' faces completely flushed and glowing red.

'I've.never heard anyone put us that way before.' Yuugi thought, his flush deepening.

'Who would've imagined that.it could be just that.' Yami wondered.

'I've never thought of us being together in such a permanent way.' both boys wondered.

They stopped and looked at one another, the sun setting behind them. They stood by the lake, and the water glimmered brightly as more sakura petals floated to the ground, riding along the cool summer breeze. Yuugi could feel his heart beating hard against his chest, and for a moment he believed that maybe, Yami could hear his heart too. They gazed into each other's eyes, each boy searching deeply for that one feeling. Yuugi's was hidden behind a veil of uncertainty and light. Yami's was hidden behind confusion and darkness.

'Are we really.?' Yuugi thought.

'Destined to be.' Yami wondered.

'.Together?' They both thought simultaneously.

Yami reached out and took a hold of Yuugi's hand. "Look aibou," he whispered, never taking his eyes off of Yuugi's gaze. "A sunset." Yuugi nodded.

"It's beautiful," he whispered as well, still gazing to Yami's eyes.

"Yes," Yami replied, squeezing Yuugi's hand gently. "Very beautiful."

* * *

Tadaima = I'm Home

Okairi nasai = Welcome home

* * *

End of Chapter IV

* * *


	5. E Mail Banter

Disclaimer: Yuugiou Duel Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi

Warning: This story contains shounen-ai which is boy x boy love.

- - -

Kiss Me Over the Garden Gate

Chapter V: E-Mail Banter

- - -

_Hey Corporate brat!_

_Just thought I'd drop a line to tell you that there sure are a lot of high class jerks here and each of them reminds me of you! I guess there can be more than one high paid loser; too bad that title doesn't belong to just you anymore, huh? Tough brake._

_Say 'Hi' to Yuugi and Yami if you happen to see them around. See you when I get back (which I hope is never because I can't stand the sight of your face)_

_-- Jounouchi_

_- - -_

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's good that everyone knows how Kaiba-kun and Jounouchi-kun feel about one another, except themselves?"

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you, aibou. Those two have a very…special relationship, to say the least."

Yuugi stared out the window was he dried off a plate over the kitchen sink. He pursed his lips in a slight frown.

"Guess you're right. Still, it's kind of annoying to see their mock arguments take place all the time. I'm kind of glad Jounouchi-kun is out of town, otherwise I'm sure we'd hear them yelling at each other from the other side of the city!" Yuugi laughed, taking another dish to dry off as he absent mindedly gossiped with his other half who was sprawled over the loveseat in the living room, flipping through a magazine.

Yami raised his head slightly and peeked over the headrest of the loveseat, trying to catch a glimpse of the other boy. He shook his head at him slightly and returned to his hunched state, fidgeting to find a more comfortable position.

"I'd really just leave them be. If they can't figure their feelings out on their own, it's there loss," Yami shrugged. "Besides, I don't mind seeing them banter; I think it's pretty funny."

A rough slap on the head caused Yami to sit up straight and turn backwards to gaze into the pouting face of his lighter, more sensitive half. Yuugi had his hands on his hips, a newspaper clutched in his right hand as he glared at the older boy. A crooked grin appeared on Yami's face, Yuugi's expression and stance so comical that it was hard to suppress the muscles in his face that were aching to break out into a large smile. Adorned with an apron, sleeves rolled to his elbows and a bright hairclip holding back large blond bangs from his eyes, Yuugi looked like a typical housewife.

Yuugi blinked at the seated boy. "What are you laughing at?" Yami shook his head in hopes of his grin disappearing.

"Nothing," he chuckled. His gaze turned soft. "But really, I'd let Kaiba and Jounouchi-kun settle this on their own. God knows that Anzu has tried her hardest to get them together." Yami paused for a brief moment and placed a finger on his chin, pondering. "…I really thought she would succeed too. Oh well. Can't win them all, I suppose."

Yuugi sighed and moseyed over to the sofa next to the loveseat. He plopped down, letting the newspaper -- a classic housewife weapon of choice -- slide from his fingers as he shut his eyes and let out a long breath. Yami watched him curiously, wondering if perhaps the situation was really bothering him as much as he'd been letting on. For the life of him, Yami couldn't wonder why. A part of him understood because Jounouchi was his best friend but that also meant that Kaiba would be happy as well. Yami wasn't too sure if he was willing to allow the narcissistic CEO get his way but he supposed….if it made _Yuugi_ happy, then it might as well be worth looking into.

"I'd like to see them together," Yuugi said brightly, looking up at the ceiling while he spoke. "Sure they fight a lot but deep down, I think they genuinely care about each other. They'd just have one of those love-hate relationships, I think. A romantic comedy."

Yami laughed. "A comedy yes. I just can't imagine Kaiba in anything romantic." He scratched his head. It was hard to imagine the stoic CEO in the world of flowers and soft bunnies; all the warm fuzzies that accompanied love. Kaiba was more of the tortured love type, Yami mused, a picture forming in his mind's eye. Kaiba was the type of man who wouldn't express his love verbally, physically, emotionally, discreetly…

The Pharaoh wondered what Jounouchi saw in him at all. He shrugged. To each their own.

The only thing he could understand, however, was the 'opposites attract' law; it was certainly true in this case. Kaiba was a stoic business figure and Jounouchi was a free spirited student -- a hippy almost, at times. They were complete opposites but one could view them as two sides of the same coin. Each would compliment the other if they could exist in harmony but due to the obvious tension and conflict between them, the hostile feelings clouded them from knowing the truth:

They were very much attracted to each other and with all the journeys they had endured, the attraction developed to a mutual respect and awkward friendship bordering on a need to protect one another.

Yami wondered if perhaps he'd been reading too many of the magazines that Shizuka often brought over.

Yuugi looked over at his darker half and smiled. "It'll be nice to see them get together. No matter how much he denies it, I know Jounouchi-kun really cares about Kaiba-kun," the short boy mused, his eyes shinning. Yami raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh?"

Yuugi nodded. "He worries that Kaiba-kun works too much and doesn't get out enough."

"That's definitely true. I'm not sure I can say that Kaiba says the same thing…I don't think he likes all that attention Mai gives him though," Yami revealed as his crooked grin appeared again. Yuugi looked happy at the news. "But like I said, I'd leave them be. I'm sure they'll get tired of wandering around in circles and eventually," Yami placed his index fingers together. "They'll meet in the middle."

Yuugi smiled at his other half warmly. Yami always seemed to make this better.

- - -

_To the mutt it may concern:_

_Glad to know you're thinking of me. _

_-- Kaiba_

Jounouchi stared at the computer screen and growled, a fierce blush blossoming on his face.


End file.
